The present invention relates to novelty and candy products designed primarily for children. Various such products are marketed through retail businesses, especially as “impulse items” that are displayed in checkout lanes or near the cashier. It is a paramount object of the present invention to provide a user-operable fan that is also capable of securing an object, such as a candy item, resulting in a product that has great consumer appeal, especially to children.